


Bedridden

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, the reader has a broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader broke her leg on a hunt and is now stuck at the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedridden

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "I'm sick of being useless."

You couldn’t stand it. You’d been laid up in the bunker for two weeks. The stupid cast they’d put on your leg at the hospital was driving you crazy. It was itchy, you could feel the dirt and sweat getting trapped in it, and you couldn’t shower without help. The damn thing needed to go. 

“Dean, seriously, I’m fine. Let’s just cut this thing off.” He rolled his eyes and looked over at you. 

“You’re not fine, your ankle is broken.” You sighed, why couldn’t Cas have his grace back? 

“I swear, let’s just cut this off and I’ll show you I’m fine.” Dean rolled his eyes again. 

“Y/N, I’m not arguing with you about this. You need to heal.” You huffed and flopped down in the chair before throwing your crutches to the floor. 

“I’m sick of being _useless!”_ Dean was up in an instant and by your side. 

“You’re not useless, sweetheart. You’ve been helping with research from here.” It was your turn to roll your eyes. 

“You know that’s not what I should be doing, Dean. I’m a hunter, I should be out there with you and Sam.” 

“And as soon as you’re healed you will be. I can’t let you try to rush yourself and hurt yourself worse.” You sighed and let your hands flop to your lap in defeat. 

“Alright, but I swear to God if I have to sit here for one more day I’m going to lose my mind, I’m coming with you on the next case even if I just stay in the hotel.” A soft smile played on Dean’s features. 


End file.
